


War of the Spirits

by BloodSeiryu



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Eventual Smut, Implied Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Multi, Mystery Character(s), Non-Mute Main Character, honestly you could read it as deep friendship if that is more your cup of tea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodSeiryu/pseuds/BloodSeiryu
Summary: In Chinese philosophy, yin and yang, dark and light, negative and positive, described how seemingly opposite or contrary forces may actually be complementary, interconnected and interdependent; how they may rise to each other as they interrelate to one another. There is a thought that tangible dualities such as the previously mentioned light and dark, are physical manifestations of the yin and yang.Each deity must forever be in balance, allowed reign within the hearts of man and nourished accordingly.  However, occasionally, one is allowed to become more powerful, dominating the other until there is barely any trace left. This is when one of two events transpire...





	1. Skyview Temple

**Author's Note:**

> So this is me finally getting back into writing. Shockingly this work has nothing to do with Sherlock Holmes or even Yuri on Ice *le gasp* Though I am playing Skyward Sword so that's probably why my muse latched onto this idea in particular. I warn all who read this however, I do not have a set upload time. I am going to try and be as regular as I can, but I can't promise anything...it's just how my mind works...inspiration bobs and weaves. What I can promise though is that what I do write will be my best and (hopefully) an interesting read.

In Chinese philosophy, yin and yang, dark and light, negative and positive, described how seemingly opposite or contrary forces may actually be complementary, interconnected and interdependent; how they may rise to each other as they interrelate to one another. There is a thought that tangible dualities such as the previously mentioned light and dark, are physical manifestations of the yin and yang. Yin, or the dark deity, is passive yet powerful. Its feminine contours suggest a frail demeanour but do not be fooled. Water and earth are where it draws its power, obscuring the sight and hiding the truth. Yang, or the light deity, is focused and active. Its masculinity gives off an air of strength and safety. Fire and sky are where it draws forth its power, revealing what is hidden and bringing forth truth and the path o f morality.

 

Each deity must forever be in balance, allowed reign within the hearts of man and nourished accordingly.  However, occasionally, one is allowed to become more powerful, dominating the other until there is barely any trace left. This is when one of two events transpire. The vessel is either completely consumed or, in an act of self-preservation, the almost powerless deity uses the last of its strength to split the vessel in two. This desperation of acts, brought on by only the most powerful of wills, will once again bring balance back into the universe.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Damp and humid. Those were the two words that came to mind as Link descended deeper into Skyview Temple. As he withdrew his bloodied sword from the corpse of a green Bokoblin, he found himself wishing for the clearer, more comfortable air of his skyward home. Not only that, but the comfort of his own bed was something he was starting to miss. Link heaved a sigh as he leaned down and washed his blade off in the nearby body of water. He was just thankful that he had been able to find one of this places dungeon keys without much fuss. Finding the door that leads forward barred by four chains and a lock was a minor annoyance, to say the least. Not as an annoyance as having monsters constantly in your path, almost as if they were purposely trying to slow him down. After making sure his sword was clean (or as clean as it was going to get considering it was Bokoblin blood), Link leaped across the water, using the fallen log to help bridge the gap.

 

Link wasn’t sure what he was expecting the find on the other side of the locked temple door, but it most certainly wasn’t what was waiting for him. Considering the size of the room, Link determined his location was the center of the temple. Groups of Keese hovered in groups while Skulltulas hung from the ceiling by their thin yet strong woven silk. Like the rest of the temple, moss, mushrooms and numerous other mysterious plant life littered the area. All of this was surrounding a rather large structure that looked miraculously almost like the bird sculptures from his home in the sky.

 

Link marveled at both the detail and its immense size. When he was first told of his supposed destiny involving this surface world and the long-dead goddess, Link was skeptical at best. His only reason for going along with Fi and his supposed fate was to find Zelda. Fi had said she was alive and well, but Link knew he wouldn’t be satisfied with those words until he laid eyes on his friend once more; he would give anything to see her infectious smile, to laugh alongside her once more. If he had known that the day before was the last time he would get to see her, he would have made sure to...

 

With an inward curse, Link punched the nearby wall. Probably not a good idea with enemies around (he didn’t need every group of keese alerted and flying down to attack him) but the pain brought him back to the present. With renewed vigour, Link pressed forward. 

 

Come to find out, the inside of the center structure was completely hollow, save for a few pots, flora and a large pile of bones. Link was neither expecting that nor for the bones to suddenly come together as an animated corpse. While this new enemy was intimidating, to say the least, Link found its rather mediocre defense easy to break through. His reward for such a fight was an interesting new piece of technology. Fi had indicated it was called Beetle and its insect-like profile indicated flying abilities. The large blade situated at the front also hinted it could be used as a means of attack. While ancient, Link had a feeling this new item was going to become quite useful.

 

After using the Beetle item to collect a few Rupees, and aiding in the killing of a few Skulltulas and annoying Deku Babas, Link proceeded forward in his search for Zelda. If disgusting Bokoblins, giant Skulltulas, bloodthirsty plant life and animated corpses weren’t enough, the skeleton of an ancient hydra beast was the icing on the proverbial cake. Each head moved in such a way that it was almost hypnotizing, its singular glowing eye upon each of the three heads striking fear into its unsuspecting prey. For a moment, Link felt something akin to fear slither up his spine. The young warrior pushed those feelings aside however, unsheathing his sword and charging forward into the beast's lair. 

 

Link’s presence was immediately noticed by the beast, it’s boney jaws practically drooling with the desire to feast upon this new adversary. Link noticed that if he wandered too close to this new enemy that their singular eyes would become blood red, all three heads suddenly surging forward to take a bite out of whatever was in its path; Link’s shield, or occasionally his sword arm, being the victim of those attacks.  

 

After a few wounds, and Fi’s rather late exclamation that all three heads had to be decapitated at the same time, Link managed to destroy the creature and clear a path straight to a strange yet intricate door. Carvings of vines decorated the edges, while a raised incomplete golden sculpture of a bird was situated at the center of the door. According to Fi, the hole in the bird carving was supposed to be where one would insert a key, making the room beyond accessible. It took some serious scavenging, and a few leaps of faith, before Link found the key in a rather large and decorative chest. Link chuckled inward at the design. If whoever constructed this temple was trying to hide the key to its sacred depths, they probably shouldn’t have put it in such an obvious container.

 

Opening the chest, Link withdrew a golden structure decorated with patterns that he was not familiar with. Taking the unusual key with him, Link made his way back to the oversized door, his travels made easier with the lack of Bokoblins assaulting him. Retrieving the key from his pocket, Link soon discovered that unlocking the door was going to involve more than just a simple insertion. Rolling the key between his hands, deep creases of concentration began appearing on Link’s face. 

 

As his fingers caressed the intricate patterns on the key, Link eye’s darted between the key and the hole it was supposed to fit into. At Fi’s insistence, Link held the sculpture up in order to observe the hole alongside the mysterious key. A few twists and turns finally revealed the exact position the key was supposed to be in, allowing Link to finally slide the key into place.

 

Link observed the incomplete ancient bird pattern finally become whole, the raised section slowly receding and the patterns along the edge beginning to twist and turn.  A few breaths were all it took before a great tremor vibrated up from the floor, causing Link to stumble back a few steps. He watched as the giant doors slowly opened, revealing a long dark hallway beyond. Link could feel his throat tighten as his gaze remained locked on the path that was laid out before him. There was a veil of foreboding, a feeling of dread that he had learned to listen to, even though his travels thus far barely scratched the surface. However, there was a tug, an invisible lure that he could not ignore. Gathering up the courage he knew to be inside of himself, Link ventured forward, descending into what he knew to be the heart of Skyview Temple.


	2. Demon Lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though we've barely scratched the surface, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I'm a bit torn between ideas for the next chapter but it should sort itself out soon (＾ω＾)

A blinding light reverberated against the walls, causing Link’s vision to momentarily fail him. Overcome with discomfort and disorientation, Link fell to his knees, the coolness of the stone floor seeping easily through both his gloves and pants. Once the light had receded, Link brought his gaze back forward, curious as to the source of such intense illumination. What he found before him however, was nothing he had expected to find.

 

Link had seen many bizarre creatures and individuals during his time on the surface, but what stood in front of him honestly stood out among them all. A man stood before him, back turned, faced toward the door opposite them. He wore what looked to be some sort of high- collared red cape, though its design was much more intricate than any Link had ever had the fortune of seeing. What was underneath was even more perplexing. A pale white jumpsuit hugged his skin so tightly that it left nothing to the imagination. The same coloured gloves adorned the man's arms as well. Diamond shapes were meticulously cut out of the material, freely showing off the skin underneath. What really caught Link’s attention was the large ruby set into the golden band around this mysterious man’s waist. Link wasn’t a stranger to decorative stones, however one that size was well beyond Link’s comprehension.

 

Link flinched as the man’s long black sword continuously collided with a golden door. Said door had the same bird carving that Link had grown accustomed to seeing throughout the temple. There was a pause before the man reared himself back once again, seemingly about to put all of his strength into his next swing, but his sword suddenly stopped mid-stroke. Link watched in amazement as the sword then seemed to disintegrate, black matter falling apart and disappearing into thin air.  

 

“Look who it is…”

 

Link couldn’t stop the shiver that crawled down his spine in response to the vocal silk that caressed the lips of the man in front of him. Not a single soul in Skyloft could hold a candle to what just caressed his ears. It was almost akin to a foreign song, a heartfelt prayer, a lovers embrace. 

 

The man slowly turned, his movement finally revealing a face to put with the voice. His face was partially covered by strands of silver hair, though his piercing gaze wasn’t diminished in the slightest. The large diamond earring and purple birthmarks under his eyes were a bit off-putting, but truthfully, neither of those took away from the elegance that stood before him.         

 

“I thought that tornado I stirred up would have tossed and torn you apart, yet here you are. Not in pieces,” A smirk shattered the spell, a darkness suddenly emanating from every pore that decorated his body, “Not that your life or death is any consequence.”

 

Link was immediately brought back to the events that took place after the Wing Ceremony, him and Zelda leisurely flying atop their Loftwings, basking in Link’s victory and pending graduation to senior class. The black tornado that cut through the clouds and took Zelda away…

 

Blood hot anger began simmering deep within Link’s blood. Whoever this man…this creature was...it was apparently his doing that caused the events that had uprooted Link and Zelda from their existence in the clouds above. And regardless of Fi’s assurance, may have ended her life as well.

 

Link’s thoughts must have been broadcasted on his face, for the man became irritatingly more smug, conceited even. “Yes, we plucked Her Majesty from her perch in the clouds, and now she is ours,” the man regarded Link as nothing more than a mere insect, nothing of importance as he turned back toward the door he was attacking moments ago, “It’s just the girl that matters now, and I can sense her...sense her just beyond this door.”

 

“She’s alive?” Link’s voice felt loud in his ears, though he knew it couldn’t have been louder than a whisper.

 

The man before him continued as if Link had not spoken, “Oh but listen to me, I’m being positively uncivil. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Demon Lord that presides over this land you look down upon, this world you call the surface. You may call me Ghirahim,” The was a brief pause in which Ghirahim flicked the hair from his face, “In truth, I very much prefer to be indulged with my full title of Lord Ghirahim, but I’m not particularly fussy.”

 

There was something about this Ghirahim character that put Link on edge. Reaching behind him, Link withdrew his sword and shield.

 

Beats of silence followed Link’s action, doing nothing to cut the tension that filled the room. Ghirahim heaved a heavy sigh, a hand coming up to skillfully caress his silver locks. “Did you really just draw your sword?,” looking over his shoulder, Ghirahim gazed upon Link with a stare that left him rooted to the spot, “Foolish boy.”

 

Link felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Such a gaze held nothing Link had come across on his trudge through the forest, contempt and pure evil. Just as quickly as those emotions appeared however, they were swept away in the wind. Turning himself to fully face Link, Ghirahim continued his speech.

 

“Honestly, by all rights, the girl should have fallen into our hands already.”

 

There was a moment, a singular moment when Link felt the air in the room vacate, only to be replaced with a stifling thick energy; energy that clawed its way up his body and wrapped its fingers tightly around his throat. It was almost as if Ghirahim himself was sucking the air into himself and replacing it with the power that was surging through his veins.

 

“She was nearly ours when that loathsome servant of the goddess snatched her away. Do you have any idea how that made me feel inside? Furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!”

 

Link felt the energy around him vibrate before Ghirahim disappeared, darkness taking over the light. Even though he was no longer in front of him, Link continued to feel Ghirahim’s presence all around him. Bleeding from the walls, swirling in the space between those walls... 

 

“This turn of events has left me with a strong appetite for bloodshed.”               

 

A deep hot breath caressed the side of Link’s neck. Muscles contracted as Link realized that Ghirahim was now behind him, head pitched forward, resting on his shoulder, lips a centimeter from his skin.

 

“Still...it hardly seems fair, being of my position, to take all of my anger out on you. Which is why I promise up front not to murder you.”

 

Link’s blue gaze wavered as he fought between wanting to sprint away and stay perfectly still. It wasn’t until a warm, wet feeling trailed up Link’s neck that he flailed forward, turning to give Ghirahim the best glare he could formulate. The best glare anyone could give after having the neck licked sensually like one would give a lover.

 

Ghirahim licked his pale lips as he fixed Link with a look of pure lust. “Delicious. Makes me wonder what the rest of you tastes like. Tell me skychild, will you give the honour of finding out?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for taking time to read! Leave a comment if you're so inclined (:


End file.
